Falling into insanity
by Aleeta6
Summary: Zoey really didn't like being the who everyone looked at. Her senior year had come and gone, and she didn't get to experience it. After the shooting, she finds out things about herself that would be best left unknown.


**This was originally written by Zoey Overbeck. I just stumbled upon it and asked if I could finish writing it; I take no credit for this story, except for the plot. Maybe. She's going to be pre reading or whatever she wants to do. **_**Because this is her story**_**. I do not own Code Lyoko (though I **_**wish I did**_**) I don't even own the story- except for Zoey. I own this character.**

Zoey felt like the world was on her shoulders. Like the troubles of the world where going to crush her flat as a pancake. A sighed, rubbing her neck as she walked home from her high school.

As she walked up the driveway, she froze. The hairs on the back of her neck rose. She spun on her heels and was faced with a gun. Her eyes widened as she stared at the gun. Her heart pounding painfully in her chest.

The person put the gun to her head, started to put slight pressure on the trigger. She closed her eyes, knowing death was upon her. She heard the trigger pull but felt no immediate pain. When she opened her eyes - which she was surprised that she could even _open _her eyes, wasn't she supposed to be dead? - the first thing she noticed was that there was blood dripping on the ground. Her eyes traveled down to the source of the blood dripping and for the first time, she felt real terror. The blood came from her stomach, something that she thought should have caused her a lot of pain.

Blood poured from the wound in her stomach as her body went into shock. For a few seconds, she stood frozen as she stared at the blood. Her body fell to the ground with a thump. Now, she was in _extremepain_. Her mind went black as her body went numb.

The world around her blurred. She heard more gunshots, a scream (it might have been her own), glass breaking, and then all was silent. She slipped out of consciousness and couldn't feel anymore pain.

After a while of just floating in a blis of no feeling whatsoever, she felt a twinge of pain and the world returned in a painfully bright flash, passing by in obscure smears of color.

Strangers of all different colors and sizes hovered above her, peering down at her ruined innards with keen interest and murmuring words to each other. They floated in and out of her vision, all marred by a fuzzy haze.

"...Lucky he didn't nick tear her aorta..." one of them mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

"Get her... Emergency Room..."

Zoey moaned and tried to move her limbs, but found them pinned down. Panic shot through her body and she struggled, thrashing about on the gurney. Adrenaline surging through her veins, she screamed bloody murder and clawed at the cloth binding her to the structure.

The hallway descended into chaos.

"She's waking up!"

"Keep her down!"

"Nurse, morphine please!"

Patients alerted to her terrified screeches soon raised their voices as well. Those who were able to walk ran through the halls, rushing past their startled caretakers. In the midst of the raging pandemonium, a doctor slipped a vial of clear liquid into her IV...

…And the world faded into darkness once more.

Once again, she was floating in painless blis. At least for the first few minutes, she felt no worries about what was going on around her.

Somewhere in the world, a girl with long brown hair died right before her eyes. She swallowed back a scream, knowing it was probably just a dream. Suddenly the other young woman's essence leeched onto Zoey's. This time, she couldn't hold the scream from escaping her lips.

She jolted awake, this time in a room that wasn't hers or a hallway. She felt different. Like something was off about her body. She tried to focus on the room around her, think through the fog in her mind. After a few long minutes, the fog lifted, though she still couldn't focus as well as she would've liked.

As she looked around the room, she noticed she was infact not in her room, but in a hospital room. Try as she might, she couldn't remember what happened to her to get put in a hospital room.

"Ah, Miss Grey, you're awake." she turned her head to where the voice had come. It tall man with somewhat long blond hair, smoothly tanned skin, and emerald green eyes. He wore a long white cloak, his scrubs where light blue. A clipboard was held in his right arm with a pen behind his hair.

When she tried to speak to ask, _Who are you? _She found that she couldn't was probably the tube stuck in her throat.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry about that, Miss Grey. Here, this will only hurt a bit." he said as he made his way over to her, pulling the tube out of her throat. She gagged as it was pulled from her. "The feeling will pass in a minute." he soothed.

She shot him a glare but didn't say anything, her mind was still trying to figure out what had happened. She could feel slight pressure on her stomach and chest.

"W-what.." She swallowed, "h-happened...?"

The doctors eyes filled with sadness. "you were shot."

Her eyes widened, the thought frightened her. More importantly... it frightened her that she couldn't remember.

"You were out, you're body trying to heal itself, for months. You're birthday has come and past."

She was eighteen now? She was out for months? Last she checked it was september and her birthday wasn't until february. "No, that can't be right! It's only September!"

"I'm sorry Miss Grey, but it's not September. You're scheduled to graduate in just a few weeks."

"A few weeks?!" she exclaimed. "Now _that's _impossible! It can't be _April_!"

"You'll be here a few more days, just to make sure you're really alright."

"_I am alright!_" she spat. Her eyes flashing dangerously. She hated that he thought she _had _to listen to him. She didn't have to do a thing that he told her. _They _couldn't make her listen. "I'm going to leave this place." she spat almost leaping out of the hospital bed and gathering her things.

"I _really _discourage that!"

"I don't care!" she growled before signing the discharge papers and storming out of the hospital. Who were they to say she couldn't leave?!


End file.
